The Killer's Love
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: Ia tahu ia, seorang pembunuh, tidak pantas untuk L. Biarkanlah ia hidup penuh caci maki asalkan L tidak menderita. Namun apa yang terjadi jika orang disekitar mereka memisahkan mereka? Semuanya demi L. Semuanya untuk L... LightxL. One shot.


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder…

Am I not allowed to love?

Am I not worthy enough to be loved?

Or it's just them who forbidding me?

One day, if I can erased all my sin

I'll do everything to be pured

To be worthy enough to stand besides you

To be loved, and loving you…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun, kita sudah sampai…," ujar L lembut membangunkan lelaki berambut coklat disampingnya. Dipandanginya kelopak mata Light yang perlahan-lahan membuka. Ia mengejapkan matanya sejenak sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya kepada L.

" Sudah sampai?," tanya Light dengan suara agak serak sehabis bangun tidur. L mengangguk perlahan.

" Ayo…," katanya sembari membuka pintu limousine mahalnya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan membantu Light berdiri.

Sejenak Light terdiam memandangi pemandangan disekelilingnya. Sebuah panti asuhan yang cukup indah terbentang dihadapannya.

" Selamat datang di Wammy's house, Light-kun…," ujar L dengan senyuman khasnya dibibirnya. Light mengangguk sopan.

" Sini…," ujar L sembari mengenggam tangan Light dan menariknya memasuki bangunan panti asuhan tersebut. Light membiarkan L menarik tangannya. Dilihatnya beberapa anak yang jelas tinggal dipanti asuhan itu. Senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya untuk sekadar sopan santun. Namun senyumannya malah di balas dengan beberapa tatapan benci serta curiga. Sementara ia melihat dengan jelas anak-anak tersebut memberikan senyuman manis dan pandangan kagum kepada L.

" Light-kun…," panggil L membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Hmm?."

" Kau tunggu disini sebentar,ya. Aku ingin bicara dengan Roger sebentar." L mencium pipi Light terlebih dahulu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dihadapannya.

Light pun berdiri termenung menunggu kehadiran L di depan pintu. Beberapa anak lewat dan memberinya cibiran atau pandangan benci. Lama kelamaan ia pun menjadi penasaran. Ditinggalkannya tempat termenungnya beberapa langkah mengikuti beberapa anak yang baru saja lewat dihadapannya. Disembunyikannya tubuhnya dibelakang pintu sembari berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"… jatuh cinta pada Kira! Coba kau pikirkan itu!."

" Mungkin L ditipu. Mana mungkin pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti dia bisa membalas cinta L."

" Kasihan L…."

" Biar bagaimanapun juga, dia itu manusia. Masih bisa membuat kesalahan…."

" Kau tadi sudah lihat Kira?."

" Ya. Tinggi, tampan, jenius. Pantas saja L jatuh padanya."

" Tetap saja dia pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tidak pantas untuk L."

" Dasar pembunuh sialan! Dia pasti ingin meracuni L kita!."

" Mello! Kau boleh marah, tapi jangan lempar Nintendo ku!."

" Hehe. Maaf, Matt…."

" Mello, kau tahu dari mana L mencintai Kira?."

" Biasa, menguping di kantor Roger…."

Light menarik rambutnya karena frustasi. L sudah berusaha merahasiakan ini, tetapi tetap saja bocor. Ia ingin sekali saja berjalan tanpa harus merasa bersalah atau diingatkan akan semua kejahatannya yang masih tertulis jelas dikepalanya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Apa?! Mereka semua tahu?!," seru L yang kini berdiri dari singgasananya dengan wajah merah karena amarah.

" Ehm… em… begini, L…," ujar Roger gugup.

" Bukankah aku sudah memberi perintah agar identitasnya tetap dirahasiakan?!," seru L frustrasi. Ia kesini untuk mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan yang sama sekali tidak ia dapatkan di Jepang. Kini yang ia hadapi adalah masalah baru.

" Mereka pasti kecewa padaku, bukan?," tanya L dengan suara menurun. Roger menggelengkan kepalanya mengelak.

" Tidak. Sebagian besar mereka menyalahkan Light, bukan kau. Dan masalah kebocoran ini, disebabkan oleh Mello yang seperti biasa menguping pembicaraan kita," jawab Roger. L menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya putus asa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun…."

" L… Kalau ini ketenangan yang kau cari, kurasa yang terjadi malah kebalikannya…," ujar Light sembari menatap anak-anak yang bermain dari jendela kamar mereka.

" Kau tahu bahwa mereka sudah tahu bukan?," tanya L jelas. Light tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela napas lemas.

" Dimana pun juga, seorang pembunuh memang hanya pembunuh… Kau seharusnya membiarkan saja aku tergantung di tiang gantungan yang kau janjikan sebelumya," ujar Light tanpa emosi. L menatap lelaki tampan dihadapannya dengan kesedihan dimatanya.

" Tidak akan. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berakhir disana."

" Lalu dimana? Walaupun kau berusaha sekuat apapun menutupi dosa-dosaku, tetap saja ia masih berada disana bukan? Tidak terhapus, hanya terkubur… Aku sudah bilang beberapa kali… Aku ini hanya seorang pembunuh. Seorang pembunuh yang sangat beruntung karena dicintai oleh orang yang seharusnya menangkapnya. Mereka benar, L… Mereka semua benar... seberapa banyak pun aku mencucinya, tangan ini masih berlumuran darah… Aku hanya meracunimu, L… Aku hanya membawa pengaruh buruk bagimu." Segera L bangkit dari kursinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Light.

" Tidak peduli… Tidak perduli walau kau berpengaruh buruk bagiku. Atau kau meracuniku… Aku mencintaimu, Light-kun. Dan aku juga tahu, kau mencintaiku…," ujar L sembari memegang dagu Light dan mengarahkan pandangannya lurus dengannya.

" Kau sangat mencintaiku hingga kau memintaku pergi…," bisiknya lembut. Dirasakannya Light menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa namun L mengerti. Ia tahu, Light juga mencintainya namun ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lama kelamaan Light merasa frustasi tinggal di tempat ini. Yang ia rasakan hanya kebencian dan amarah. Tiap kali ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya, ia selalu di hujani oleh pelototan, cibiran dan kata-kata kasar. Tiap kali ia berada di ruang makan bersama L, ia selalu diberi pandangan dingin jika L sedang tidak melihatnya. Ia tahu, ia seharusnya membicarakan ini kepada L. Tetapi di hatinya ia sadar, ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Seperti makhluk paling hina sedunia.

Light berguling lagi di tempat tidurnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali ia menutup mata, yang ia lihat hanyalah pandangan dingin penuh benci yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa melemah karena stress. Tetap saja, ia tidak mampu menutup matanya sedikit pun. Ia bukanlah L yang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan sedikit tidur.

" Light-kun… kau tidak bisa tidur?," terdengar suara baritone L di belakangnya. Menahan keinginan untuk menghela nafas keras-keras, Light berbalik hingga ia saling bertatapan dengan L.

" Ya, sedikit… Tapi ini bukan apa-apa… Mungkin hanya sulit tidur biasa…," jawab Light sembari tersenyum lembut kepada L. L mengangguk tanpa mengelak sedikitpun. Dilingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Light lalu ditariknya Light mendekat kepadanya.

" Cobalah untuk tidur… Aku tidak ingin kau sakit…," bisik L dari dada Light. Light hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut L dengan lembut. Diperhatikannya L yang berada dihadapannya dengan pandangan lembut. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ia tidak akan melihat L seperti ini lagi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun, aku harus pergi ke markas kepolisian sebentar, kau tunggu aku disini, ya," ujar L kepada Light yang kini meneguk kopi hitamnya. L tersenyum nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Light yang berubah masam saat meneguk kopinya. Cepat-cepat Light menyimpan kembali kopinya di meja.

" Kopinya kenapa, Light-kun?," tanya L.

" Terlalu pahit," jawab Light singkat.

" Bukannya memang biasanya kopimu hitam, tanpa gula?."

" Memang. Mungkin lidahku saja yang sedang tidak berfungsi," jawab Light sekenanya. L berdiri begitu melihat jam dinding yang mengingatkannya ia hanya punya waktu 20 menit sebelum pertemuan dimulai.

" Aku pergi dulu, Light-kun. Jangan nakal, ya," ucap L meledek. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya digengam Light lagi. L pun berbalik.

" Jangan lama-lama…," ujar Light pelan. L terperanjat sejenak menatap wajah Light yang tampak khawatir. Ia pun mengangguk lemah sembari tersenyum.

" Iya. Kuusahakan…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light menatap keluar dari jendela kamar yang ia dan L tempati. Walaupun L baru saja pergi, ia sudah merasa kesepian. Kepalanya terasa sedikit ringan dan pusing. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan membuang cangkir kopi yang masih agak penuh disana. Ia merasa kopi itu terasa lebih pahit dari biasanya. Tapi, mungkin itu karena L sedang tidak ada di sebelahnya dan mengendap-endap memasukkan beberapa buah gula ke gelasnya. Light tersenyum sedikit mengingat ini.

" L bodoh…," bisiknya kepada udara kosong disekitarnya.

'Kau sangat mencintaiku hingga memintaku pergi….'

Kata-kata itu menggema di kepalanya. Walaupun wajah Light tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, tetapi dalam hati kecilnya ia tahu itu benar. Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya, namun L tanpa lelah terus menggemakan kata-kata itu padanya. Ia tahu ia benar, L memang tidak pantas untuknya.

Dibaringkan tubuhnya di sofa karena kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing. Beberapa menit kemudian terasa kantuk mulai melahapnya. Akhirnya ia pun terlelap dalam tidur. Tak ingat sama sekali bahwa ia tidak pernah tidur sebelum jam 11 malam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" L, Kepala Komisaris FBI ingin bicara dengan anda 3 jam lagi. Jadwal penerbangan pulang kita sudah saya undur hingga 5 jam lagi," ujar Watari datar. L menghela nafas kecewa, ia tidak akan bisa pulang cepat untuk bertemu Light.

" Baik, Watari-san. Kirim pesan kepada Light-kun aku akan pulang terlambat dari jadwal." Watari menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

L mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit dari jendela hotel dekat kasus pembunuhan masal yang sedang ia tangani. Entah mengapa, ia mempunyai perasaan tidak enak mengenai hal ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hallo, Roger."

" Ah, Watari. Bagaimana?."

" Rencana A berhasil. L tidak akan kembali kurang lebih sekitar 6-7 jam lagi. Tahap selanjutnya dapat dimulai."

" Diterima."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kode pintu sudah berhasil di pecahkan…," bisik bocah berambut merah kepada bocah berambut pirang disebelahnya. Ia memberi tanda kepada beberapa pria dewasa di belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan ia dorong pintu itu untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi didalam. Terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat terbaring di atas sofa. Setelah diberi tanda, mereka semua masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Si rambut pirang mendekat kepada Light sementara si rambut merah menatap gelas kosong di atas meja.

" Mello, dia minum semua kopinya," ujarnya. Mello melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Light yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun. Senyuman jahat tersungging di wajahnya.

" Bagus. Dia tidak sadar," ujarnya dengan pandangan penuh benci menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

" Dengan obat bius yang dimasukkan kedalam kopinya, ia tidak akan bangun hingga 4 jam lagi. Cukup waktu bagi kalian untuk membawanya pergi," ujar Mello kepada 4 pria dewasa bersenjatakan pistol di belakangnya. Salah satu dari keempat pria yang disebut dengan kasar menggendong tubuh Light. Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan tempat tinggal Light dan L.

" Matt, tutup lagi pintunya. Akhirnya kita bisa menjauhkan pengaruh Kira dari L…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guncangan mobil van yang keras berhasil membangunkan Light. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, namun ia masih bisa mengenali sekitarnya. Matanya membelalak melihat ia tidak lagi berada di dalam ruangannya, tetapi ia berada dalam sebuah mobil. Dengan dua orang asing di sebelahnya. Dicobanya digerakkan tangannya yang ternyata terikat.

" Siapa kalian?," tanyanya keras. Panik mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

" Agh, dia bangun!."

" Katanya obat biusnya tahan hingga 4 jam. Ini baru 30 menit."

" Tidak tahu! Sudah jaga saja dia!."

" Mau apa kalian?! Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?!," seru Light panik. Salah satu pria asing yang duduk di sebelah kursi pengendara berbalik dan melihatnya dengan cibiran diwajahnya.

" Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membuangmu entah kemana," ujarnya. Perkataannya ini disertai tawa yang lain.

" Padahal, kenapa harus dibuang ya… ," ujar orang asing yang duduk disebelah kirinya. Perlahan ia mendekat dan menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya.

" Tampan, tubuhnya bagus pula," katanya. Segera Light bergerak sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang asing itu. Ia mulai merasapanik menyelimutinya. Segera ia terik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha berpikir.

Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan diri, sebuah rencana muncul di kepalanya saat ia melihat pisau lipat menyembul dari kantung celana salah satu penculiknya. Dalam diam, ia mengambilnya dan berusaha memotong tali yang mengikatnya. Sementara telinganya terus mendengarkan obrolan para penculiknya.

" … kita bagi empat. Lumayan 1 milyar seorang…"

"… kaya sekali."

" Sepertinya, namanya L… Nama yang aneh…." Light membeku mendengar ini. L yang memerintahkan untuk membuang dia? Hatinya mencelos. Sepercik rasa sakit terasa di dadanya.

Ditutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk menghilangkan semua keraguannya. Tidak mungkin L yang membuangnya. L tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi walaupun ia yang meminta. Tidak mungkin…. Dibulatkan tekadnya saat melihat kesempatan untuk kabur datang di depannya. Dipegangnya erat-erat pisau lipat oleh tangannya yang telah terbebas lilitan tali.

Van hitam tersebut berhenti saat penculik yang berada di sebelah kanannya ingin buang air. Dengan cepat, dibenamkan pisau lipatnya ke perut penculik yang berada disebelah kanannya. Setelah itu ia berlari keluar dari van. Tanpa menoleh sama sekali, ia berlari kencang. Tangannya menekan tombol rahasia disabuknya yang digunakan L untuk memberitahunya bila ia dalam keadaan bahaya. Dalam hati ia berharap.

" L… Please help…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piiip Piiip

Suara dering terdengar dari laptop milik L. Saat dibuka laptop itu terlihat pesan.

Danger Alert

- 11:34:07 -

Code : 1521

Name : Light Yagami

Tanpa menanggapi pesan tersebut, laptop itu ditutup kembali. Dimasukkannya laptop tersebut kedalam tasnya.

" Watari-kun, apa ada e-mail untukku?."

" Tidak ada, L. Tidak ada sama sekali."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu pohon yang ia temui. Entah berapa lama ia berlari hingga kakinya mulai terasa sakit. Frustasi mulai memenuhi kepalanya saat L tidak muncul sama sekali. Dalam hatinya ia tahu L tidak akan membiarkannya seperti ini. Tetapi tetap saja rasa takut dan ragu ada di dadanya.

Diusahakannya menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia berlari melewati beberapa jalan kecil dan pertokoan agar para penculik kehilangan jejaknya. Ia mulai kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa dompetnya hingga ia tidak bisa naik taksi ke Wammy's House. Ia sendiri curiga akan keamanan Wammy's House. Diam-diam ia meragukan keputusannya untuk kembali kesana. Maka satu-satunya pilihannya adalah menunggu L datang. Ditekannya lagi beberapa kali tombol darurat di sabuknya.

" L… hurry please…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entah mengapa sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan Light. Hatinya gelisah tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ia baru saja berpikir untuk meminta laptopnya dan mengirim e-mail kepada Light saat Watari memanggilnya.

" L, Kepala Komisaris FBI sudah tiba."

" Baiklah," jawab L singkat. Saat ia berjalan memasuki ruangan, ia tak dapat mengelak perasaan bahwa Light memanggilnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakinya yang tidak kuat lagi menopang bebannya membuatnya terjatuh. Diusahakannya berjalan sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Lama-kelamaan hatinya mencelos menunggu L yang tidak datang juga. Diistirahatkannya kakinya yang kini mulai bergetar. Setelah meneguk air, ia menutup matanya menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke kursi taman. Keringat membasahi kemejanya. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya yang terus saja datang. Namun ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan meragukan L seperti ia meragukan dirinya sendiri. Untuk itu, ia harus mendatangi Wammy's House lagi.

Light mencoba berdiri namun kakinya masih tidak kuat. Tetapi, dari beberapa orang yang ia tanya, Wammy's house tidak jauh lagi dari sini. Light menunduk memijati kakinya lagi. Ia ingin ke tempat L secepatnya. Ia ingin bertemu L secepatnya. Ditekannya lagi tombol darurat di sabuknya.

" L… please come… hurry…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Semua kata-kata Kepala Komisaris FBI sama sekali tidak dapat ia dengar. Yang L pikirkan di kepalanya hanyalah Light. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir. Semua perasaan cemas akan Light terus menghantui dirinya. Tak tahan lagi, ia pun mengangkat tangannya menghentikan pidato panjang lebar Kepala Komisaris FBI.

" Sebentar, ada yang harus aku periksa," katanya saingkat. Tanpa basa-basi, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Setelah menemukan Watari yang memandangnya kaget, ia mengambil paksa laptopnya dari tangan Watari tepat saat terdengar bunyi Pip keras. Diacuhkannya Watari yang kini mulai panic.

" L! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kepala Komisaris- L! Tidak ada apa-apa disana! L! Kau sedang ada pertemuan-," ujar Watari terus menerus. Namun perhatian L tidak lagi tertuju padanya. Nafasnya tertahan begitu ia membuka pesan peringatan dihadapannya.

Danger Alert

- 17:21:57 -

Code : 1521

Name : Light Yagami

Dan bukan hanya satu pesan peringatan saja. Tetapi 14 pesan peringatan. Ia tahu dengan pasti, Light bukan lah orang yang akan bermain-main dengan hal yang seperti ini. Begitu ia melihat waktu pesan peringatan pertama, ia ingat dengan jelas. Saat itu Watari sedang memegang laptopnya. Dengan marah, L mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Watari yang kini sedikit pucat.

" Kau tahu! Kau tahu bukan?! Atau… kau sendiri yang merencanakan ini?!," teriaknya marah. Ia tidak perduli akan beberapa orang di kantor FBI yang memandanginya. Watari tidak menjawab, jelas sekali perkataannya benar. Dengan marah, L berlari keluar dari kantor FBI. Menuju Light yang kini membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Begitu Wammy's House ada dipandangannya, Light segera bergegas memasukinya dengan menggunakan password L yang ia ketahui. Segera ia berjalan, setengah berlari menuju kamar yang ia dan L gunakan. Ia berusaha mengabaikan kamera pengawas dan penghuni Wammy's House lainnya. Dihiraukannya kakinya yang kini terasa sakit dan lemas. Begitu ia menemukan kamar mereka, dibukanya pintu itu hanya untuk mendapati kamar tersebut kosong. Saat ia membuka lemarinya, ia tidak menemukan pakaiannya dimana pun. Tidak ada barang-barangnya sama sekali.

Kakinya yang tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi membuatnya terjatuh. Namun ia tidak perduli lagi, L tidak ada disini. Semua energi terasa terkuras dari tubuhnya. Ia pun hanya terduduk lemas memandangi kamar yang kini sepi tanpa L.

" Well, well, well… Ternyata kau bisa kembali lagi…." Terdengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Light menoleh perlahan dan mendapati beberapa remaja penghuni Wammy's House dan beberapa orang dewasa berkumpul di depan pintunya dengan pandangan sadis dan benci di mata mereka.

" Kalau kau tidak bisa diusir dari sini, akan kita buat kau sendiri yang akan memohon untuk pergi dari sini…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bunyi pip keras berulang kali terdengar dari laptopnya. Rasa khawatir L mulai menjadi-jadi begitu melihat 10 pesan peringatan muncul di laptopnya hanya dalam 5 menit saja. Ditundukkan kepalanya frustasi. Rasa takut mulai membayangi dirinya saat laptopnya berhenti berbunyi. Saat tidak ada lagi pesan yang muncul. Dia nyaris menangis karena frustasi. Ia terus memohon dalam diam agar tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada Light. Hingga begitu pesawat mendarat, ia segera berlari mencari taksi menuju Wammy's House.

" Light-kun… wait for me please…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Samar-samar ia sadar akan orang-orang yang sedang memukulinya dan menendanginya. Ia tidak berani membuka mata. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit. Namun, dibalik kesakitan itu diam-diam ia merasa senang. Setidaknya ia tahu, bukan L yang menginginkannya pergi.

Diangkatnya tangannya lebih tinggi untuk melindungi kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia meringkuk melindungi bagian vital tubuhnya sementara tendangan-demi tendangan terus diterimanya. Saat itu ia pasrah. Sebagian besar dirinya merasa pantas mendapatkan ini atas semua pembunuhan yang ia lakukan. Ditutupnya matanya erat-erat. Ia tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan menangis…

Tiba-tiba semua pukulan dan tendangan berhenti. Darah keluar dari mulutnya saat ia terbatuk-batuk. Sebuah tangan menjambak rambutnya dan menarik kepalanya hingga ia bertatapan mata langsung dengan orang yang menarik rambutnya. Sebuah wajah asing bertatapan dengannya. Light memandang wajah tersebut dengan lemah.

" Sakit, bukan? Lebih dari ini sakit yang dirasakan orang-orang yang kau bunuh. Lebih dari ini sakit yang dirasakan anak-anak kecil yang kehilangan orangtuanya. Atau para penjahat tak bersalah yang seenaknya kau BUNUH!!!," teriaknya sembari menarik rambut Light lebih keras. Ringisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kau juga ingin mempengaruhi L, bukan?! Ingin membuatnya jadi pembunuh sepertimu! Tidak akan ku biarkan! Tidak akan kami biarkan!," lalu sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di rahangnya. Keras sekali hingga Light terbanting lagi ke tanah. Dirasakannya tubuhnya diseret dengan kasar menuju gerbang Wammy's House. Baru setengah jalan ia diseret, terdengar suara familiar memanggilnya panik.

" Light-kun!!," teriak L. Semua orang menoleh memandangnya. Ia melihat ketakutan dan panik di mata L. Segera L berlari menuju ke sisinya. Namun gerakannya terhenti oleh beberapa orang yang segera memeganginya dan menahannya. Dengan keahlian capoeiranya, L berhasil melepaskan dirinya namun ia ditahan kembali oleh lima orang sekaligus.

" Light-kun!! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?! Light-kun!," teriak L lagi. Light tersenyum tipis melihat L yang kini benar-benar panik tidak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba dua buah koper dilempar ke sampingnya.

" Pergi…," terdengar suara dari belakang L. Dilihatnya Watari berjalan mendekatinya. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kehangatan yang biasanya ia tampilkan.

" Pergi dari sini…," ulangnya lagi. Light memandang kedua kopernya sejenak.

" Tidak, Light-kun! Jangan pergi!," suara teriakan L terdengar jelas di heningnya malam.

" Kau tahu? Kau tidak pantas untuknya," ujar Watari pelan sembari melihat L yang terus menggeliat berusaha lepas.

" Kau tidak akan pernah pantas untuknya. Seharusnya kau menyadari itu. L terlalu murni, terlalu baik untukmu. Seorang pembunuh. Dosa-dosamu tidak akan pernah bisa terhapuskan. Kau tetap saja seorang pembunuh." Light menutup matanya dalam diam. Ia sadar itu semua. Ia sendiri selalu meragukan dirinya sendiri.

" Aku tidak perduli denganmu. Tapi jangan kau merusak L. Tanpa ia sadari, kau mengambil semua miliknya. Karirnya, cita-citanya, impiannya. Dan ia mengambil resiko membuang segalanya demi kau! Seorang pembunuh! Kira! Pembunuh masal! Kau hanya mempengaruhinya. Membawanya keduniamu yang penuh darah. Lebih baik kau pergi saja. Pergi sekarang juga. Kami tidak akan membawamu ketiang gantungan. Asalkan kau membawa tanganmu yang berlumuran darah itu keluar dari tempat ini. Menjauh dari L. Pergi!," seru Watari. Light tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Ia menutup matanya berdebat dengan keraguan di dalam hatinya. Ia tahu ia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk L. Ia tahu itu. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin pergi jauh dari satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya. Orang yang menerangi dunia gelapnya dan membantunya mengubur tangan penuh darahnya.

" Arrgh!!!! Lebih baik di beginikan saja!," teriak salah satu orang yang sejak tadi memukulinya. Ia membawa sebuah kursi kayu dan membawanya mendekati Light. Melihat ini, L yang tadi terdiam sejenak menggigit orang yang menahannya dan segera berlari mendekati Light. Dilemparnya tubuhnya di atas tubuh Light tepat saat kursi kayu tersebut nyaris mengenai Light. L meringis kesakitan saat merasakan sebuah kursi kayu dipukulkan tepat ke punggungnya hingga kursi tersebut hancur berantakan. Orang orang terdiam melihat ini.

Light terbelalak saat L melindunginya. Ia melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah L yang kesakitan. Ia melihat dengan jelas cinta dan kekhawatiran di wajah L saat menatapnya lembut. Melihat airmata yang nyaris jatuh dimata L melihat kondisinya. Saat itu ia yakin, ia memang tidak pantas untuk L. Ia hanya akan membuat L kesakitan dan menderita.

" Light-kun… Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?," tanya L lembut. Light tidak menjawab tetapi setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya. L menjadi khawatir melihat ini. Light tidak pernah menangis. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia menangis.

" Light-kun… Kenapa?," tanya L lagi. Tetapi ia hanya dibalas dengan setetes lagi air mata mengalir dari mata Light yang tertutup.

" Light-kun…," mulainya. Namun tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dengan paksa oleh orang-orang yang menahannya tadi.

Perlahan-lahan Light mencoba duduk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit saat ia bergerak namun ia tetap memaksakan diri. Dengan suara pelan ia berbicara.

" Aku akan pergi…," ujarnya.

" Tidak! Light-kun, jangan!," teriak L penuh keputus asaan. Namun Light berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dipaksakannya tubuhnya berdiri. Dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dari sedikit gerakan.

" Light-kun… please… don't go…," suara L memohon terdengar olehnya. Ia menutup matanya berusaha tidak mendengar suara itu. Dengan langkah terpincang-pincang dan lemah Light berjalan menarik kedua kopernya.

Ia tidak menatap L sama sekali. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih L karenanya. Suara L memohon dan memintanya berhenti terdengar jelas.

" Light-kun… please… don't go… no please…," ujar L terus menerus namun Light sama sekali tidak berbalik. Saat ia terjatuh karena lemah, ia sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadanya. Tidak berkata apa-apa padanya.

" Light-kun… I love you… please don't go…." Langkah demi langkah terasa berat baginya. Isakan kecil mengiringi suara L. Bibirnya sendiri bergetar menahan tangis.

" I love you, Light-kun…please don't go… I know you love me… I know you love me… please…." Kata-kata ini membuat air matanya yang berusaha ia tahan terjatuh setetes. Isakan L diantara suaranya membuat hatinya hancur. Ia memang mencintai L. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi darinya. Karena itu ia harus menjauh darinya.

Light berjalan beberapa langkah lagi hingga ia tepat berada di depan gerbang. Teriakan L terdengar semakin histeris dibelakangnya.

" Light-kun! Please no! Light-kun! No… don't!." Light menatap gerbang yang terbuka otomatis dihadapannya dengan hati mencelos. Dalam bisikan kecil yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh L ia berbicara lalu melangkah keluar dari Wammy's House.

" Goodbye, L…

I love you too…."

" LIIIGHT-KUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 tahun kemudian…

Ting tong.

Suara bel yang terdengar kencang ditelinganya membuatnya beranjak dari hadapan komputernya.

Ting tong.

" Iya, sebentar," seru Light saat ia mendengar bunyi bel itu lagi. Dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel Light membuka pintu apartemennya.

" Hallo, Light-kun…," terdengar suara itu. Suara baritone yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Light membeku saat melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" L…," bisiknya kaget. L berdiri di pintu apartemennya masih dengan kaus putih polos dan celana jinsnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya.

" Light-kun…," ujar L. Mendengar namanya disebut seperti itu lagi dadanya terasa sakit. Sudah lama sekali, sudah tiga tahun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sudah tiga tahun ia menjauh dari kehidupannya. Kini ia berdiri disini seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sama sekali. Ia ingin memeluknya lagi. Ingin mencium bibirnya lagi. Tetapi ia ingat dengan jelas alasan ia meninggalkannya.

" Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Light-kun… Aku selalu mencarimu tiap kali aku bisa…," ujar L lagi. Light hanya diam tanpa bicara apa-apa. Pikirannya melayang kesaat dia pergi meninggalkan L. Dia tidak menyadari L berjalan mendekatinya.

" Aku masih mencintaimu Light-kun… Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?."

Saat itulah semua beban serasa menjatuhi dirinya lagi. cinta… Itulah yang membuatnya meninggalkan L. Ia hanya punya sebuah cinta. Cinta kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak pantas dimilikinya. Karena itulah ia menolak cinta. Membuang segalanya demi cinta. Meninggalkan sepercik kehidupan yang ia tidak pernah miliki demi cinta. Demi L… Segalanya demi L….

" Pergi…," desisnya dingin. Menahan segala sakit di dadanya yang kini terasa lagi. Ia nyaris menyerah saat ia melihat wajah L yang berubah sedih.

" Kenapa, Light-kun…," bisik L nyaris putus asa. Tetapi Light mendesis dingin kepadanya lagi.

" Pergi dari sini…," desisnya lagi.

" Tapi, Light-kun…"

" PERGI!!," teriak Light. Dibantingnya keras-keras pintu apartemennya didepan muka L. Setelah itu, tubuhnya terasa lemah. Bagaikan semua energi telah diserap darinya. Ia pun terjatuh terduduk di lantai. Masih bersandar di pintu apartemennya. Butir-butir air mata mulai mengumpul di kelopak matanya. Namun ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Terlebih lagi karena seorang L….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saat Light membuka kotak surat di pagi harinya, ia menemukan sebuah amplop. Tanpa rasa curiga, ia membuka amplop itu yang didalamnya terdapat dua buah kertas. Apa yang ia lihat membelalakan matanya. Dalam salah satu kertas bertuliskan cek senilai

1 triliun dollar…

Tetapi apa yang membuatnya sakit saat ia melihat kertas yang lain. Disana hanya terdapat 6 huruf yang tertulis dengan tinta merah besar.

JAUHI L

Hatinya pun mencelos sekali lagi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dengan lancang sekali lagi L berada di pintu apartemennya. Kali ini ia segera masuk sebelum Light bisa membanting pintu diwajahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, L? Pergi dari sini!," teriak Light frustasi.

" Tapi, Light-kun...."

" Tapi apa? Tempatmu bukan disini, L!," serunya lagi. Akan tetapi L malah mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Light-kun... Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima itu? Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala menolak cintaku? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Light-kun. Jangan coba-coba menyangkal hal itu...," ujarnya. Semua hal di kepala Light serasa meledak mendengar perkataan L.

" Lalu apa?! Lalu apa bila aku mencintaimu?! Kau dan aku berbeda! Kita tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan untuk satu! Apakah kau tidak sadar?! Aku ini hanyalah seorang pembunuh sedangkan kau seorang detektif! Kau ditakdirkan untuk menangkapku! Memenjarakanku! Membawaku ke tiang gantungan! Bukan aku yang tidak mengerti L. Tetapi itu kau! Perasaan cinta tidak akan mampu menyatukan kita! Selalu ada halangan! Selalu ada orang yang akan membenci kita! Kau tidak mengerti, L!," seru Light frustasi. Namun L menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" Tidak, aku yakin tidak. Mereka akan mengerti. Mereka akan mengerti... Mereka akan mengerti bahwa Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Aku tahu kau sendiri tidak perduli dengan perkataan mereka!," seru L.

" Kau egois L. Yang kau lihat hanyalah sudut pandangmu sendiri. Kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata mereka kepadaku sendiri. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku kembali disana dan menjalani hidup seperti di neraka?! Aku masih mau jika hanya aku yang akan masih bersedia jika hanya aku yang mereka siksa. Tapi kau tidak mengerti. Aku meninggalkanmu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri! Agar kau tidak kehilangan mimpimu sejak kecil! Agar kau tidak kehilangan rasa hormat di mata mereka! Semua demi kamu! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?! Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersiksa hanya karena hidup bersama seorang pembunuh! Karena nantinya kau pun akan menyesal...,"ujar Light. Ia baru saja berbalik saat L menarik tangannya.

" Jangan pergi lagi... Tolonglah...," pinta L. Hati Light sakit melihat kesedihan tersirat jelas dimatanya. Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, L... Pergi....," ujarnya.

" Light-kun... tolonglah...," pinta L lagi.

" Pergi L... Dunia mu berbeda dengan dunia ku... Selama kau masih menjadi detektif, maka aku masih menjadi penjahat bagimu," ujarnya.

" Light-kun..."

" Pergi!," teriak Light. Di dorongnya L keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

" Kembalikan ini pada Watari!," serunya sembari melempar sebuah amplop. Dengan hati berat, L membuka amplop tersebut didalamnya terdapat cek tertuliskan

1 triliun dolar...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Pengacara Yagami, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

" Klien?."

" Bukan. Ia belum membuat janji."

" Hmm… suruh ia masuk. Aku sedang ada waktu," jawab Light. Terdengar suara pintu kantornya yang terbuka. Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu, ia mempersilahkan orang tersebut duduk.

" Silahkan duduk…," ujarnya sopan. Setelah selesai menandatangani semua berkas-berkas, Light mengangkat kepalanya.

" Apa yang bisa saya ban…," kata-katanya menghilang begitu ia melihat wajah familiar dihadapannya.

" Hallo, Light-kun…," ujar orang dihadapannya dengan suara baritone khasnya.

" L…," jawabnya singkat.

" Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?," tanya Light dingin. L menatapnya lembut dari kedua bola mata hitamnya itu.

" Aku sudah tidak menjadi L lagi… Kuserahkan kepada Near…," ujar L. Light terhenyak sejenak sebelum membalas dengan nada dingin lagi.

" Lalu?," tanyanya tajam.

" Aku… tidak terikat dengan mereka lagi… Saat kau pergi malam itu, menjadi detektif terhebat sedunia tidak lagi membahagiakanmu. Yang kuinginkan hanya satu, mendapatkan orang yang kucintai kembali. Mereka tidak mengerti, tidak ada yang mengerti. Hanya Near lah yang membuatku sadar harus berbuat apa. Suatu hari ia bertanya kepadaku apa yang paling membuatku bahagia. Kujawab, dirimu. Dia bertanya kembali kalau kenapa aku berada disana.

Saat itu aku mengerti, Light-kun. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan impianku atau perkerjaanku itu. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai impian lain. Saat kau pergi, impianku berubah menjadi kembali padamu lagi. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat. Aku tidak meminta kita kembali bersikap seperti dahulu lagi. Aku hanya meminta kita mengulang semua ini dari awal lagi. Tanpa Death Note, tanpa Kira, tanpa L…," ujar L. Light menutup matanya sembari menarik nafas kecil tampak di bibirnya. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya kepada L.

" Hai, aku Light Yagami. Salam kenal,"

" L Lawliet, Salam kenal…"

Akhirnya awal yang baru pun diukir demi akhir yang lebih indah...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeah!!!!!!!!! Akhirnya selese juga one shot pertama ku!!! Review ya, plissssssssss….


End file.
